A Fuller Journey
by fanficgirl395
Summary: From the time DJ got married her husband was always there for her but after he passes away she doesn't know what to do. Then, her sister and best friend moved in with her, it's been about 3 months now and things are just getting crazier. (sorry not good at summaries but just give it a chance please.) Disclaimer: I don't own this show or any of the characters in the show.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, so, this is my very first fanfic I have ever written so, it's not perfect but constructive criticism is always welcomed. Can't wait to hear what you have to say! There is some good stuff coming up so stay tuned. BTW sorry if there are any grammatical errors or spelling errors feel free to correct them I the reviews I've never been the best at Reading and a language arts.**

 **Hope you enjoy my story. So, without farther ado I give you, A Fuller Journey.**

The phone rang

"Hello," DJ answer. DJ's husband, Tommy Fuller had passed away few months ago she was a single woman trying to raise 3 kids by herself. Luckily, a few weeks ago, her sister, Stephanie Tanner, her best friend, Kimmy Gibbler, and Kimmy's daughter, Ramona, decided to stay with her to help out with the children and the house work.

"Hi," said the man on the other side of the phone.

"May I ask who's speaking please?"

"Hi, am Maxes teacher Mr. Winshoven," Max is DJ's middle son he is 7 and knows pretty much everything. DJ was quite worried when his teacher called her at home early in the afternoon she was just hoping everything was ok. DJ hoped her 7 year old boy didn't pick up any tricks from her oldest son Jackson, He is 13 and has been quite a trouble maker ever since he was 2 when he "accidently" through all his toys at DJ just for the fun of it. He is just like his Dad in that way, ever since DJ meet him when she started collage he had always been a little bit of a trouble maker and he never liked a higher authority figure, he would say they were all to bossy. She knows Max looks up to him in many ways she just wished that this was not one of them.

"Oh ah, is everything ok? Did Max do something bad, because if he did I give you my permission to yell at him," DJ said with a little bit of a nerves giggle.

"No, Mrs. Fuller Max didn't do anything. I just wanted to talk to you about him," said Mr. Winshoven with a little bit of worry in his voice.

"Oh um, ok what is it?" DJ said with even more concern in her voice.

"I'd actually like to talk to you in person if that be ok," explained the worried teacher

"Ok, when would you like to meet?" Said Mrs. Fuller who sounded more concerned than ever.

"Well I don't have much time at the moment, so what about tomorrow at 4 o'clock after school? Is that ok?" said Mr. Winshoven.

"Ah, let me check my calendar," DJ Fuller went to her calendar full of many activities like basketball game and appointment at her new pet clinic. Being as organized as DJ was, she would know exactly when ever thing was and when she had free time to put new stuff in just in case something came up, like this. Being organized like this was her way of being in control, though DJ wasn't always in control she always felt she was when she reorganized and organizes stuff. She has been doing that sort of stuff a lot lately with everything being so out of her control.

"I'm sorry I can't do it at that time tomorrow I have a doctor's appointment for my son, Tommy," Tommy was her youngest son he was around 7 months old and had to get some shots at 4 o'clock tomorrow afternoon.

"How about um," DJ scanned her calendar real quick. "6 o'clock tomorrow. Will that work for you?" DJ asked

"Ah, ya that should work but the only thing is I probably shouldn't be at school that late, so we could meet at a restaurant, how about at the diner hear in town for dinner. I know that's a bit odd to meet a teacher at a restaurant but I really need to talk to you," explained the 2nd grade teacher.

"Ah, ok ya that sounds great then bye," DJ quickly hung up the phone before she started sobbing. DJ was feeling so stress and now she was worried about her little boy. Not able to keep the emotions inside anymore, it all came out at once, like a waterfall flowing down into a river. Her eyes started flooding with tears as she ran up to her bedroom and laid in her bed. Just before Mr. Winshoven called she had put Tommy down for his nap, now she laid there looking at her youngest sleeping wonder if thing will ever get better as her eyes slowly drifted into a calming sleep.

At school Ramona was sitting on a bench in the hallway.

"Hey Ramona, what's up," Jackson ask as he was leaving his locker.

"Nothing really," answered Ramona sounding a bit sad.

"Really, is everything ok," asked Jackson, Ramona and Jackson never really liked each other until Ramona moved in. They started out as enemies but over the last few weeks with her they actually have become pretty good friends.

"Yes, I'm fine, why do people keep asking me that?" said Ramona in very annoyed and upsetting tone.

"Well maybe it's because you're sitting all alone in the hallway on a bench and please, Ramona, I've been living with you for weeks, I know when you're upset, you get that same pouty look you do every single time. So, if you're upset just tell me or you know I'll aggravate you until you do."

"Ok fine, but only because I know you will," said Ramona she was happy Jackson cared so much but she but, didn't really want to explain but if she didn't explain she knew he would never stop bothering here about it.

"Great, now what going on," Jackson said prideful like he just won a big compotation

"Ok so, there's a boy in my science class named Joshua and I really like him you know but…"

"Oh please don't tell me this is going to be a one of those he hates you situations," Jackson ever so rudely interrupted.

"No not necessarily, anyway there is another girl who likes him," Ramona said

"Oh I see this is one of those cliché thing were another girl like the same guy you do, oh boy save me now," laughed Jackson

"It's not funny. If you didn't want me to tell you then why'd you ask? I think that's rude and I don't want to tell someone if they're just going to laugh about it," shouted Ramona.

"Wow, sorry to make you upset I was just trying to make you laugh. I thought it would make you feel better," explained Jackson with a shy smile.

"Well…., thanks for trying to help me then, but that does mean I forgive you. You are going to have to do a lot more to make me forgive you," Ramona said with a quite laugh

"See it worked I made you laugh. Now is that payment enough," chuckled Jackson

"Ok fine I surrender, you are free to go now, good sir," giggled Ramona as the frown she was wearing turned into a smile.

"That the smile that I love. I'm glad I can make you feel better," smile Jackson

"You always can make me feel better, Jackson," Ramona said with a shy giggle.

"Well that's good am glad I can help, now do you wanna tell me what's going on, I swear I won't laugh this time,"

"Ok so the girl that likes him is named Jenna. You should know her she only the most popular girl in school," Ramona said rolling her eyes.

"Ya, she is so hot. I would hit that in a heartbeat,"

"Jackson, shut up," interrupted Ramona sounding very upset

"Ok jeez sorry, go on," Jackson said

"So she found out I liked him and now she won't take her hands off him and that's not even the worst part, she had told everyone I was some boyfriend stealing wanna be, even though, may I add, she wasn't even dating him until she found out I liked him! I swear she just doing it tick me off! I mean, sure her and her gang has always been mean to me ever since the first day of school but now she everyone's being mean to me. Even Lola won't talk to me anymore," Lola was Ramona's best friend ever since Jackson tried to sneak Ramona out of school and failed. Lola thought it was cool that Ramona got in trouble and they started hanging out. Now Ramona was starting to tear up, So Jackson went over to where she was sitting on the bench in the hallway a tried to comfort her. Then, if things weren't all ready bad enough, Jenna decides to drop by and say a few words.

"Aww, look poor little Ramona is crying. What, the new boyfriend she's trying to steal won't go out with her," then Jenna scoffed at her and smirked "I mean, why would he, look at her. Who would wanna date her even if they were single? Really, she's not pretty or nice if she stealing other people's boyfriends." Jenna scoffed

Jackson was now getting very upset with Jenna and leap up from where he was sitting on the bench next to Ramona and yelled at her "Ok Jenna that's enough already! Can't you see you've done enough! And I'll have you know any boy would be lucky to have her a girlfriend," shouted Jackson. Jackson felt ever bone in his body tense up, he was just so angry at her. He didn't like the fact that she had been so mean to Ramona. It took all his strength to not punch the beautiful curly haired blonde.

"Oh, it looks like Ramona found a new boyfriend to steal. Tell me who did she steal _you_ from?" her bright blue eyes shot Ramona a very dirty look and then went to Jackson looking up and down his body.

Jackson was starting to not only get angrier and angrier but feel uncomfortable by the way Jenna was looking at him. He had dreamed of the hottest girl in school checking _him_ out but he really was starting to hate this girl.

"All have you know she didn't take _me_ from anyone and I would chose her over you any day! NOW GO. Leave her alone before I bring the principal over here!" yelled Jackson so loud he could have sworn the whole school herd him.

"Jeez, we were just having some fun," said the popular blonde.

"Well, it's not fun to me and definitely not fun for Ramona. If you want to have fun go to party or something not harass my girl…" it was then that Jackson caught what he was starting to say, shook his head and quickly changed it "Ramona,"

"Fine but, I would be so much better for you then your little girlfriend here, you can't even admit she's girlfriend, besides I bet I'm a lot more fun," Jenna said as she slowly walked away here beautiful blonde hair flowing behind her.

Jackson sat down next to Ramona.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm perfectly fine now, thanks to you," then she leaned in and gave Jackson a kiss on his cheek. Ramona had noticed what Jackson said or rather what he almost said, he had almost called her his girlfriend, she wasn't sure what to think of it, all she knew is that it kind of made her blush.

Jackson was surprised that Ramona had kissed him on the cheek she never did that ever before but, he kind of liked it, as he thought about it his cheeks start growing pick.

"It was nothing, I just couldn't stand by and let her talk to you like that. She really is cruel. I'm sorry she said that about you," said Jackson in a very sorry tone of voice.

"Why are sorry, you're not the one calling me ugly, she is," said Ramona

"Ya, well that doesn't mean I can't feel sorry for you," after that the bell rang for their next period to start.

"We're late for 7th period we better get going. Miss Taylor is going to be furious if I'm late again," with that Ramona rushed off to her 7th period class and Jackson ran off to his.

DJ woke up to Tommy crying. Her eyes were still tear stained from when she was crying earlier. She got up and took Tommy out of his cradle.

"Shh, Mommy has you," DJ told her youngest son in soft, sweet tone. He started calming down when she picked him up. It was about 1:30 and Stephanie and Kimmy were going to be home soon. Stephanie worked with Kimmy at Gibbler style, Kimmy's party planning business. Then, DJ will have to go in to work at 3:30 because she had a cat to cheek over the owner had told her that he won't eat and he's been very sick lately. She only seemed to trust DJ to take care of her pets and she has 2 dogs and 3 cats, so she was one of DJ's regulars, and would only let DJ take care of them. She wouldn't even let the other person that DJ co-owed the veterinary clinic with take care of her pats, even though he had the same amount of experience as her, if not more, and that was Matt.

Matt and DJ had gone out on dates plenty of time she wasn't fully commented to him because they never actually where boyfriend and girlfriend, at the same time she was also going out on date with her ex-boyfriend Steve he was a good guy. She will never forget when she had to choose between Steve and Matt it was the hardest choice she had to make in a very long time in the end se decided to choose herself.

DJ's thoughts where interrupted by the sound of Tommy crying again so, she rocked him back and forward slowly and sang him a lullaby as she warmed up his bottle to feed him. She started to feed Tommy and after a while he calmed down and drank his bottle. It wasn't until she sat him down changed his dipper and put him in his playpen did she realize the time, it was 3 in the afternoon.

 _Crab, where is Kimmy and Stephanie why are they so late they were supposed to be here an hour ago. Where in the world could they be?_ DJ thought to herself. That was when the phone rang, the phone was loud and made her jump because she was starting to go into her trance of deep thinking. She picked up the phone.

"Hello," DJ answered

"May I Speak to Mrs. Fuller please," the lady on the other line asked

"Yes, I'm Mrs. Fuller," DJ said

"Ok, I'm sorry but there has been an accident," said the young woman on the other side of the cell phone.

DJ's face immediately went pale.

 **A cliff hanger, I know I mean lol. Hope you guys liked it thanks for reading. What did you think of it? Let me know in the reviews.**

 **Random question: Who are your fav ships In Fuller House? Who do you want to end up together in the end?**

 **I will try to post ASAP. Just be prepared to wait a least a week because I have a lot going on right know. But do worry thing will slow down so, I will try my best to update weekly.**

 **Byeeee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A/N: I finally got finished with chapter 2 can't wait for you guys to read it hope you like it. Again sorry if there are any spelling or grammar airs. Ok feel free the review, constructive criticism is always welcome without it I can't get any better so again feel free. Happy reading.**

"Who is this? What's wrong? Are my kids ok?" said DJ in a very frantic voice. She couldn't have spoken any faster.

"I'm doctor Sheffield, I work at the hospital, and it's not your kids it's actually your sister Stephanie," replied the doctor.

 _Oh my Gosh, what the heck happened to Stephanie and where the heck is Kimmy in all this._ DJ was so scared she couldn't lose two family member within a year. Then, DJ broke down crying.

"Oh my gosh, what happen is she ok? Was Kimmy with her? What happen?" sobbed DJ

"She not exactly ok, but she's breathing, and Kimmy is here to but she isn't doing the greatest either," said Dr. Sheffield trying to make it seem not as bad as it actually was, but she could still hear DJ crying into the phone.

"Is Kimmy another sister?" the doctor ask trying to calm her down a bit but it was no use.

"Did you call my Dad," asked DJ trying to stop her sobs long enough to say a sentence

"Your Dad is on the way I thought I'd call you because you were Stephanie's secondary emergence contact number," said the doctor

"Can I come down to the hospital to see them?" DJ said now she was still cry but she was finally starting to calm down.

"Yes, of course why else would I have call you,"

"Ok I'll be there as soon as possible," Said DJ and hung up the phone.

DJ was still crying when the bus pulled up to their house. DJ was rocking Tommy, for whatever reason rocking him helped calm her down. When Jackson, Ramona, and Max came in she tried her best to stop crying.

"Hey Mom, you don't have work today?" Jackson said not really acknowledging his Mom in any way he just know she was there. He had thought she had work today which, she did.

Then Jackson walked over to the couch well he was on his iPhone playing games. Ramona However, was I bit more aware of her surroundings. She had seen that DJ had been crying which was a bit of a surprise considering, she knew DJ rarely ever cried but that rarity was getting less and less rare.

"Hey DJ, are you ok?" Ramona asked then Ramona looked around a noticed that Her Mom and Stephanie were nowhere to be found.

"Where's Stephanie and my Mom," Ramona asked

Jackson looked up from his phone a notice that weren't there and then he saw his Mom's tear stained eyes.

"Ya where is Aunt Stephanie? I wanted to show her my new song I learned on my trumpet," asked Max, he had been in a talent show a few week ago and play _old McDonald had a farm_ Stephanie was the one who got him up on stage after she had accidentally took his "magic" scarf. He love Stephanie so much.

Then, DJ took in a deep breathe ready to tell the children about the accident

"Ok, I have something to tell you guys," DJ said hesitantly

The children all sat on the couch. Then Jackson spoke up a said

"Mom, what's going on?"

"Kimmy and Stephanie are at the hospital there was some sort of accident and we need to go to the hospital as soon as possible. So, go get ready ok?" said DJ with a sight quiver in her voice.

"Are they going to be ok," said Max

"I don't know. I really hope so," said DJ trying not to cry. "But, right now, we need to go to the hospital. Grandpa will be there and so will, Uncle Joey, Uncle Jesse, and Aunt Becky they're all waiting for us."

The car ride there was very quiet and very solemn. They were all worried about what will happen after they got to the hospital hoping that it was nothing to serious. But, on the phone it sounded serious to DJ.

When they got to the hospital, DJ asked for Dr. Sheffield.

"Are you Dr. Sheffield?" she ask a women with dark brown hair the almost black. Her skin was tan and she had high cheek bones her eyes where green with little flake of brown in them. She was quite a tall lady a lot taller than DJ, which isn't saying much considering DJ was a shorter women. But the doctor was still pretty tall.

"Yes ma'am and you must be DJ, Stephanie's sister, she over in room 203. Follow me this way,"

"Ok thank you," DJ said, they follow her to room 203 and saw Stephanie lying in the hospital bed and in the bed next to her was Kimmy. Danny tanner, DJ's father was there with Uncle Joey and Uncle Jesse. Anut Becky was also there, beside Stephanie's bed with stains of tears on her face. Though she had stopped you could tell she had been crying. Which is funny because nobody else looked like they had been crying except DJ of course but that was more cause of how overwhelming everything has been and for some reason it has got more stressful. Even after her sister and friend came to help.

Tommy stared crying, than Anut Becky noticed that DJ and the kid were there and ran over to Tommy and picked him up out of his stroller and started to rock him and sing him a lullaby.

"Hi, Anut Becky, how are you," DJ greeted and was thankful that Becky was so willing to help out her out with Tommy a bit, she is always willing to help her out the children.

"I'm doing better now that my precious baby boy is here," Said Beaky not even bothering to look at DJ but instead look a Tommy's big blue eyes.

"you know Tommy is still my baby boy, right," DJ said teasingly

"Ya I know I just love him so much," then Becky walked over to her and said,

"I want another baby, Jesse,"

"Ya, I know you only tell 50 times a day," exaggerated Jesse

"but wouldn't it be nice to have another child, I know I'm very young anymore but I've only had 2 children and know there all grown up. I want another child, honey" said Anut Becky pretty much wining and begging

Then doctor Sheffield came into the room DJ was hoping she'd be able to explain what was wrong with Kimmy and Stephanie.

"Ok so, you're all here now, anybody else coming?" the doctor said looking done at the clipboard she was holding in her hand.

"Ya, can you now explain what happened to my baby girl," said DJ's father with a slightly solemn and worried voice

"Ya, I can do my best," Dr. Sheffield said

Then she started to explain,

"So, there was a car accident and a semi trunk hit them on the left side of their car," she began to explain.

Ramona was over by her Mother's hospital bed not even paying any attention to what the Doctor was saying. Jackson was over there trying to comfort her as she was with her mother starting to cry.

"Everything will be ok, Ramona I promise," said Jackson then Ramona looked up at him.

"How can you promise that, Jackson? I can't lose my Mom. She has helped me through so much. What can I do without her?" Ramona said as tears ran down her face.

"I'm sure she will be ok, Ramona, She's a strong women. I mean if she can handle living with my family, I'm pretty certain she can handle anything," said Jackson with a slight laugh behind his words.

"Good point," said Ramona with a slight smile on her face. Then Jackson gave her a big hug and stayed with her as she sat by her Mother.

As Ramona and Jackson were with Kimmy, the Doctor had continued talking.

"So, when the truck hit them the person in the truck had ran a red light while Stephanie and Kimmy were going ahead like they were supposed to. When the truck notice them I think he tried to stop which made the impact a whole lot better, so it could have been a lot worse than this. Stephanie was hit head on so it affected her worse she's in a coma but she has a very likely chance she'll wake up from her coma. But, to be honest there still no certainty. There never is, it's always up to them whether or not they want to fight or give up but, for some reason Stephanie Doesn't seem like the giving up type to me,"

"Oh she definitely doesn't give up she is a stubborn as a mule," commented Uncle Joey

"I thought so. Anyway she did however brake a few ribs that actually the main concern, one of those ribs could possible puncture her heart if it gets any worse or if she starts to move around again. so, we need to do a surgery so that, that doesn't happen but don't worry we have professionals that do that stuff all the time so it should be simple and easy. She also has a broken leg and arm but that's a very easy fix to. As for Kimmy, the semi didn't directly hit her but she is in a coma as well but she only has broken ribs and a broken arm." Explained doctor Sheffield

"So, there both going to be ok, right?" DJ said nervously

"Yep, they should both be fine, like I said earlier it's very likely the they will wake-up, but there both seriously lucky people because I've see this same type of thing happen to two other people and they were pretty much died when they got here. So, be glad the problem isn't worse." Said Dr. Sheffield

 **Hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter there are many more to come so stay tuned. Sorry, if some of you were waiting for the next chapter I feel like it's took a long time to add this chapter. I don't know how long it will take for me to get the next chapter on here. I have the achievement test coming up like in 2 weeks so my teachers are starting to cram stuff in before testing. Also, I'm going in to high school next year so I've got a lot of stuff to do before the end of the year there so, super busy. But I'll update ASAP.**

 **Thanks for reading don't forget to follow, favorite, and review.**

 **Happy Easter! BTW byeee!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **A/N: I'm so sorry I took so long to get this chapter out but I have had testing to do for school and my teachers were trying to cram stuff in at school. Hopefully, it'll take me a shorter time to get the next chapter out than it did to get this one out. I'd like to thank you all your patients and I think you'll all really enjoy this one there is a lot more Jamona in this chapter and more family stuff too and the return of a character that you may or not like (and no it's not Michelle but I'm hoping to have her come in shortly) so enjoy this new and exciting chapter everybody.**

They were all very glad the problem wasn't worse but, they were still very worried. Visiting hours were almost up so, they would soon all have to leave a few of them were planning on staying in hotels nearby and Danny Tanner and his wife were planning on staying with DJ at her house.

Then Fernando came into the room:

"Ohhh my beautiful Kimmy, is she going to be all right?" he said coming up to Kimmy's hospital bed.

"Yes, everything is going to be alright," the doctor answered

"And who are you? May I ask? Kimmy only had DJ and Mr. Tanner as emergency contact,"

"I am _Fernando_ ," Fernando say slightly exaggerating his name a bit.

"Ok, how do you know Kimmy Gibbler? Sir," Dr. Sheffield said drawing out the "Ok" in a weirded out way.

"She is my beautiful wife and…," says Fernando.

"Ex-wife," DJ cuts in, in a sassy kind of way. DJ never really like Fernando even when he and Kimmy were together she always thought he was "bad news" and she was right because Fernando manages to cheat on Kimmy a lot of different times. Then, when DJ, Stephanie and Kimmy had a "she-wolf pack" date at a club he was there and started to flirt with Kimmy which would be totally ok if only he wasn't there with another woman at the same time he was flirting with Kimmy. Kimmy got really upset and when you're part of a "She-wolf Pack" you have to hate the people that hurt your She-wolf pack members, even when they don't hate them anymore, it's a protection thing.

"Well… the divorce was finalized wasn't it?" DJ said to Fernando after he gave a look "are you serious" type of look.

"Well… yes, but I am still Kimmy's husband at heart," Fernando said in an innocent voice.

"Ya, Right," DJ said, irritated while rolling her eyes. "How did you find out about Kimmy in the first place?" DJ asked even though she already knew the answer. Really, what kind of daughter doesn't tell her father that her mother got into a really bad accident?

"Ramona told me," Fernando replied

"Ya, ok," DJ says

"Hey Papa, thanks for coming," Ramona say after

"Ok Fernando sir, seeing as Kimmy's in a coma, I'm only allowed to have Stephanie and Kimmy's family in here at the moment and I'm sorry but seeing as though you not married nor related to her I'm going to have to ask you to leave, I'm sorry, but I can't have her wake up and not want you in here because she's already going to be a little anxious when she wakes up," Dr. Sheffield says

"Can Papa please stay,"

"Ya and I need to be with my Kimmy," Fernando whines

"I'm sorry but you need to leave ok," the doctor said

Just then a young blonde came in the room it was the same women they had might at the club they went to when they had their girls night out.

"Fernando, what's taking so long," she drifted off when she saw DJ and her family in there "What are you doing you told me you had to drop something off in here not go visit your ex-wife in the hospital," she said with anger in her voice.

"You really brought _her_ with you, you got to kidding me you were dating Kimmy when you've been with her this whole time, how could you, you need to listen to the doctor and get out of here now," DJ screams in rage

"Papa why is _she_ here? I thought you came for Mama and I and then you bring that girl with you! Really Why would you do that,"

"You really need to go know Fernando sir," the doctor says looking at DJ and Ramona trying to make them feel better.

"Ok fine, I'll see you all later," Fernando says leave with the blonde

"Come on Fernando we need to go," the blonde said

"Really, you need to go and do what exactly?!" DJ shouts back at the young blonde

"Seriously, Papa you can't spend one day with me and Mama without that woman even when Mama is hurt really badly," Ramona shout's at her father with tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Ramona," Fernando say then he turns to the young blonde with perfect cheekbones, who had to have been a least twice his age and says "You can go Rebecca I'll catch up to you later," Fernando say to Rebecca **(I really don't know what her names was I don't even know if they said on the show so I made one up)**

"Just go with Papa it's pretty obvious you'd rather be with her than us," Ramona says through her sobs that were flowing down her face like a river running through a valley.

"Ramona baby I don't mean to hurt you nor your mother I love you both very much," Fernando says looking at his daughter with a sad expression in his eyes.

"Ya well, it doesn't seem like it. Just go please Papa. Go do whatever you have to do with Rebecca and leave me and Mama alone!" she shouts at him with anger, sadness, and rage. While her eyes were still running like a river through a valley.

"but, baby I want to stay with you and your Mama," Fernando tries explains to Ramona even though by now Ramona was too busy sobbing to say anything back to him. As he tries to give Ramona a hug which she rejected and tried to shove her father off of her. "Please just give me…"

"Leave her alone," Jackson interrupts, He had heard the whole conversation and notice how upset Ramona was getting and know he couldn't take it anymore. He didn't like to see Ramona crying like she was right now and he didn't want in to get worse. "She said leave now leave go off to your little Girlfriend or whatever she is and leave her alone!" Jackson shouts at Fernando as he wraps his arms around Ramona trying to get her to calm down.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to do this," Dr. Sheffield say as two men in security uniforms walked Fernando out of the room. "Sorry thing were getting a little loud and my patients in the next rooms. I can't have fighting going on in here especially when it's getting to be late. You guys are going to have to leave here in about an hour. Visiting hours are supposed to be from 8A.M. to 10P.M."

"No, don't apologize. Thank you so much for that," DJ say to the Doctor. "And I should be the one saying sorry. I didn't mean to start a fight," DJ apologizes to the brown haired doctor

"It's Ok, I agree, he shouldn't have come here, especially with another girl, What a jerk, I've been in your friend Kimmy's position before, being cheated on by someone I loved, it really sucks," the doctor says her blue eyes looking at Kimmy who was still lying in bed in her coma.

"Ya, it really did hurt her even when she says it didn't," DJ tells the doctor

"I understand what you mean," Dr. Sheffield says "I have some things to do but don't forget visiting hour end at 10. I'll be back before that to remind you, ok see you later,"

Later that night after they got home everyone was tired so they all went to bed. After everyone was sleeping Jackson, who had heard a noise woke up. He couldn't fall back to sleep with the noise that was going on. So, he was going to see what it was he had thought he heard it from Ramona's room so he went to make sure everything was ok. He couldn't stand the thought of someone or something hurting her. So, Jackson peeked his head in her room. Soon he noticed something he had realized that she was crying. He didn't really know what to do. He wasn't sure if he should say something, wait for her to notice he's there, or just leave her alone. He knows he didn't want to leave her alone to cry he never liked the thought of Ramona being sad. Just then Ramona turned around and saw Jackson standing in the doorway. She then just turned back around like she didn't even see him. But, he knew she did see him and he took her turning around as a sign to come in. Then he sat on her bed and just held her in his arms as she cried into his chest. He didn't have to ask why she was crying because he already knew but, a little while later she started to talk.

"Jackson, how I'm I going to get through this? I can't even get through one night," Ramona said through her sobs. "And who know when or even if she's going to wake up,"

"Ramona, you can't think that way. It only makes things seem worse than they actually are," Jackson says

"I try not to but, I guess I just can't. But, it just seems like no one else is afraid, Papa doesn't even care anymore all he cares about is that Rebecca girl," Ramona say with her tear falling faster and sobs becoming more vibrant.

"I understand how you feel when my mom started dating again I was so upset. I Never Really knew what to do or what say to her but, Ramona you're not going to through this alone I am always her when you need me and I'm sure my Mom is always willing to talk. And you're not the only one afraid of what's going to happen because I know I am and I really can't speak for the others but, I'm sure they are too," Jackson say as he runs his fingers through Ramona's dark brown hair.

"Thanks, Jackson, I'm sorry I woke you up," Ramona says as she is finally starting to calm down even though she still is getting tear all over Jackson pajama shirt.

"It's ok I'm kind of glad you did actually," Jackson says reassuringly "Now you probably should get to sleep ok," Jackson tells Ramona and start to get off her bed but is quickly drawn back by Ramona.

"Please, Jackson stay with me for a little bit I just need you to hold me in your arm a little while longer," Ramona explains to Jackson as Jackson falls back on her bed.

"Ya, I will stay for as long as you want me to," Jackson answers as he wraps his arms around Ramona again.

"Maybe not as long as I want because if that were the case I'd never let you let go of me," Ramona says as she starts to lay back down on her bed with Jackson arms around her.

"Well… good then, because that would be the same case with me too," Jackson chuckles. As they both start laughing.

"It's times like these I wish would never end," said Ramona now smile up at Jackson. Then before anyone knew what was happening they got closer together and soon filled the gap between with a kiss. After that, they looked at each other. And Jackson said

"Me either, but that's just when you need _to_ make it last forever," Ramona just looked at him and said

"Well… I'm glad you did," and she moved closer to him and kissed him again. Then they both laid down as their eyes slowly closed and they fell asleep.

 **I hope you all enjoyed it don't forget to favorite, follow and review to see what exciting things are going happen next and if you have any ideas please feel free to let me know,**

 **One Question: What do ya all think of Fernando now and what do you think should happen with him? I know that is technically two questions you get the point.**

 **Thank you all for reading, favoring, following and reviewing :)**

 **Byeeee!**


End file.
